


#sundaze

by kateanderson



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10278497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateanderson/pseuds/kateanderson
Summary: just another moment in time with tessa and scott





	

His therapist back home in London had suggested that perhaps the key to happiness was to stop doing what everyone expected of him and to do things for himself instead. "Sit down and make a list, Scott. Make a list of everything that makes you happy." So he had. In the end, his list contained three things:

Family  
Tessa  
Skating with Tessa

He showed her the list at his next appointment. "Not just skating?" she had asked. He shook his head. He had tried skating without her but it was like eating a grilled cheese sandwich without ketchup; pointless. The sound of just his blades on the ice only added to his loneliness.

It had been a bit of a moment of clarity, a way to escape the funk he had been in since the excitement of the Olympics had died down and he felt the pressures of real life looming over him. He broke up with his girlfriend but kept his newfound love for curling. It was a game of strategy and angles, everything was very black and white, and that appealed to him. He bought a house, intent on renovating it, wanting to get his hands dirty and as he jammed his fingers into corners and picked slivers out with tweezers late at night, he felt a tiny bit of happiness creeping back into his life.

Then Tessa made her way back into his life. Slowly at first and then soon, she was almost ever-present. He found himself way more into colours of tissue paper than he ever thought possible, weighing the pros and cons of pink versus purple. When she wasn't there, he missed her but it was a good feeling.

When, after making the decision to return to competitive ice, he informed his therapist she had merely raised an eyebrow and said, "Interesting." He didn't know what was so interesting about that since it wasn't like they had retired completely and honestly, shouldn't everyone have expected it would happen? "Can you make me a list, Scott." she said at the end of their session. "A list of what you'd like to have in your life five years from now."

It was a rather silly exercise, he thought but made the list anyway. 

Second Olympic gold medal  
Tessa  
Children?

He had a question mark on children because while he was certain he wanted them, he wasn't sure about the timing. If he allowed for two years of competition, followed by at least six months of touring, would that leave enough time for them to get married and start a family? "With Tessa?" she asked, when he went over this list with her.

Duh, Scott thought. Out loud he said, "Yes, of course with Tessa."

"Interesting."

That was the last appointment he had with her because then life got in the way. He was back and forth to Toronto with Tessa, with side trips to Montreal to scope out apartments and then a cross-Canada tour and the date circled on both their calendars was rushing toward them at an alarming speed. He had a new shrink in Montreal anyway, one with impressive credentials and excellent results with athletes. This one didn't ask him to make lists and explain his feelings about Tessa.

So now he found himself a mere few weeks out of the World championships, a thought which made him simultaneously want to burst out in tears, crap his pants and sing with joy. He relished the pressure, loved the feeling of her hand tucked securely in his as their blades sang together on the ice. He felt like the first part of his five year goal was in sight. The gold was so close that he could almost feel the weight around his neck.

Beside him, Tessa was doing something that was making the bed shake. Either that or there was a very localized earthquake. More likely the former. He rolled over, pushing the thoughts of his therapist from his head. He imagined her nodding slightly and murmuring, "Interesting..." if he told her that he thought about her while in bed with his girlfriend. "What are you doing?" he asked. She had her phone in one hand, holding the covers off herself with the other.

"Taking a photo." she replied. She wasn't particularly skimpily dressed, in her bra and "boy shorts, Scott" not boxers but he still had to wonder. "For Instagram."

"Oh." He wasn't into the social media thing but she enjoyed it. He had forgotten his password many moons ago. "Can I help?" He moved closer, looking with her at the screen of her phone. Her stomach, all hard muscle and impressive abs, was the focus. Keeping his gaze on the screen, he slowly moved his hand down, fingers skimming across her soft warm skin and then below the waistband of her shorts.

"Not quite what I was going for." Tessa replied and shooed his hand away.

"What are you going for?" Scott asked. He knew enough about what she shared to know this wasn't the norm.

She finally had a shot that she liked and as she added some text to it, she sat up, resting her back against the pillows. "Being comfortable in your own skin." she said with a shrug. "Lazy Sundays, feeling sexy."

He knew that while her own struggles had been different from his own, she wasn't any less messed up from their years of intense training and scrutiny. While his body got a mere passing glance, she had been picked on and called names. "You are sexy." She blushed. He loved that he could elicit that response to her. Loved that part of her that still needed to be told.

She put her phone down with a sigh, closing her eyes in a long blink. He watched her intently, seeing the gentle droop of her shoulders as she completely relaxed into the pillows. He sat up, pushed the covers down to her feet and moved himself so that he sat between her legs. She opened an eye and looked at him, answering his silent question with a silent response. It was a yes, almost always was. Had his therapist ever asked him to make a list of the things he was really good at in bed, oral sex would have been at the top. He probably needed more therapy though, for even imagining that anyone would ask him to make that list.

He loved watching her when she came, the way her body tightened and then relaxed. The soft O-shape of her lips. The way she'd pant out his name or take the lord's name in vain. He kissed his way up her stomach, lifting her bra to reveal her peaked nipples. His cock was tenting the front of his thin sleep pants and he groaned when she lifted her hips to rub against him. Number one on the list of things Tessa was good at in bed was teasing him.

As he thrust into her, he tried to stay present and not lose himself. He sometimes said embarrassing things in the heat of the moment. If he had to make a list, asking her to marry him would be at the top. "Were you serious?" she had asked him a few minutes later. He had rolled the condom off and pretended not to hear her. This time he said nothing but "I love you" between pants and sighs.

He was still thinking about that damn five year list. Tessa returned from the bathroom, her hair wet from the shower and he was still naked in bed. Gold medal was in the works, Tessa seemed unlikely to leave him. "Do you want to have a baby?" he asked, immediately regretting the words as they left his mouth.

"Like, right now? Because that seems a bit detrimental to our plan, Scott." She picked up a bottle of lotion from her dresser and shook a bit into her hand.

"Ugh..." Scott said. "I didn't mean right now. Sorry, that came out wrong." Tessa began to massage the lotion onto her skin. Down her arms, onto her elbows. He watched her, mesmerized. "I meant after."

"Are we having this conversation now?"

"I guess?"

She sat down on the bed and proceeded to apply lotion to her legs. "You know I want kids, Scott."

"Okay."

"We don't need to rush things."

The lotion disappeared into her skin and Scott wanted to disappear into the bed. He wanted the covers to swallow him and she'd be so alarmed that she'd forget that he ever decided to bring this up. "Sorry," he said again. "I didn't mean to..."

"Scott." Tessa put a hand on his arm. It was slightly slimy from the lotion and smelled vaguely like vanilla. "I want that," she said softly. "I want everything with you. We just don't need to worry about it right now."

He felt a bit less like disappearing into the bed. Local man not swallowed by bed, more at 11:00. "That's cool." he said and then, "Oh, what time is it?"

"Just after noon. Why?"

"The Brier final is on today." 

"Eugh," Tessa muttered and then reached for a pillow, which she threw squarely in his face. "Curling."

Yup. Curling. He sat up, swinging his legs onto the floor and reached for her, pulling her onto his lap. "I love you." he whispered into her ear.


End file.
